Don't Stop The Music
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: As her eyes slid shut, everything went black.


****In case it's confusing, the clock's chimes are all in bold while the song lyrics are bolded and italicized.****

**Song used: Don't Stop The Music / Rihanna**

****I edited the ending because it was slightly unclear, my bad I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don't Stop The Music<strong>

**_I wanna take you away_**

Beca twirled Chloe once, twice, before pulling her girlfriend back close to her body. The two gracefully rocked on the dance floor, somehow merged together as one being. Chloe leans forward and sings softly into Beca's ear as the brunette shivered, but shut her eyes at the sound of Chloe's voice.

Right as her eyes slid shut, everything went black.

**Tick Tock.**

Beca's eyes snapped open quickly and everything returned. Chloe's hands were tight around her waist, her chin propped on Beca's shoulder. Beca pulled back gently and stared into Chloe's eyes.

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

"Did you hear that?" Beca raised an eyebrow, straining her ears but all she heard was the sound of the music blasting in the club.

"Hear what?" Chloe's lips curved into a slight smile at the confused look on the DJ's face. Beca frowned and pulled at her left ear.

"Nothing, must be the music damaging my eardrums." She joked, pointing at the speakers.

_**I just can't refuse it**_

Chloe gave Beca a megawatt grin, pulling her towards the exit of the club.

"You must be tired." Chloe decided as the exited the loud and noisy atmosphere into the cool crisp air. Beca nodded, agreeing as she lead them to her car. They both got in, Beca in the passenger seat and Chloe driving. Beca let the hood of the car down and Chloe turned the engine on before slipping out from the parking space.

"Hey!" Chloe pointed excitedly at the radio. "It's the same song playing when we left the club."

Beca's eyes widened in realization as Rihanna's voice flowed from the speakers. Chloe turned the volume up as she drove into a quiet highway. The redhead merrily sang along as her hair whipped in the wind. Beca looked at her girlfriend and let out a laugh before joining in.

Beca leaned her head against the back rest and shut her eyes again, reveling in the strong wind blowing against her. Everything went black again and all noise went out. White noise filled Beca's eardrums and the wind died down.

**Tick Tock.**

**_Like the way you do this_**

The brunette opened her eyes again and the music came flowing back. Chloe was still singing loudly beside her, her hands griping the steering wheel and her eyes trained on the road in front of her.

Beca kept her eyes on the ginger as she sang softly along. Chloe got closer to their home and she exited the highway, slowing down the vehicle as she looked over at Beca.

The glow from the street lights made Chloe look like an angel. And Beca smiled wide at that. She leant over and shut her eyes, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

**Tick Tock.**

The sound again. This was the third time she's heard it. She pulled back as Chloe drove into their garage, unbuckling her seatbelt.

_**Keep on rockin' to it**_

The couple walked hand in hand into their house, Chloe flicked the light switch and the hallway illuminated. She pulled Beca into their room and pushed her back on to the bed as she peeled off her clothing layer by layer. Beca watched as her mouth went dry. She lay back on their bed and shut her eyes.

**Tick Tock. **

Her heart beat increased. And she quickly opened her eyes again. Chloe came back into view and she let out a puff of labored air. The redhead climbed on to her girlfriend and leaned down. Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's bare hips and squeezed tight.

Chloe closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Beca's. Beca's lips immediately parted as Chloe moaned softly into the kiss. Beca's eyes slid shut again, as Chloe's fingers tangled in her brunette locks and tugged gently at it.

**Tick Tock. **

**Tick Tock. **

**Tick Tock. **

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Panic built up in Beca's as her heart drummed painfully in her ribcage. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Except this time, Chloe wasn't there.

Beca turned around and grasped at the unoccupied side of the bed. Her eyes focused in the darkness as her racing heart pumped rapidly. Beca looked around the dimly lit room, her eyes focusing on the bedside clock.

**Tick Tock. **

Tears immediately built up in Beca's eyes as she grabbed a pillow from beside her and screamed into it. Chloe left her two years ago.

Beca shut her eyes tightly as tears ran through the cracks in her eyelids. Images start coming back to her, vividly flowing through her mind.

_"I'm sorry, we did all we could."_

_"It was too late."_

_"She lost too much blood."_

Beca let out a low growl at the image of Chloe's bruised, mangled body seared into the back of her mind. She struggled to stop the tears as whimpers escaped her quivering lips.

"I told you not to stop the music!" She roared into the darkness, hot tears streaming down her hollowed cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i'm so sad now**

**In case you're wondering, Chloe died. :-)**


End file.
